The Hidden Jedi
by TheZombieExpert
Summary: After an escape breakout gone wrong, Ahsoka flees without her Master. When the Engines and Hyperdrive fail, the "Twilight" crashes into an uncharted planet. When captured by the Militia of the camp, she's taken to the base... Ahsoka meets a secret Jedi... Someone that Obi-Wan Kenobi thought to be dead. (ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)
1. Chapter 1

"I have a bad feeling about this." Ahsoka muttered, walking down the halls of the prison. They are trying to free Obi-Wan Kenobi, after he was captured by Separatist army forces. Ahsoka bit her lip and looked up at her Master, Anakin Skywalker. "Can you sense him?" She asked.

"No. I can't sense anything in this Marsh Pit!" He swore. She tried to reach out to Obi-Wan as well... But to no avail, she couldn't sense him either. "What do we do?" She asked. Just then, Her master tried to touch a door but once he put his palm on the metal, there was an electrical shock that ran through his body several times until he could smell smoke.

"Master!" Ahsoka cried in distress. But there was a loud beeping sound... "The alarm! Ahsoka, get out of here!" Anakin shouted to his Padawan. "I'm not leaving you!" She said, keeping her ground. "Get out of here, now! Go to the exit, find Rex! Leave me!" He said, trying to detach his metal hand from the door but it was melted on. "Go! Now!" He yelled at her. She quickly turned the corner and ran for it.

Once upon reaching the exit, Ahsoka spotted the "_Twilight_". She jumped from the high window and landed on the ground below the balcony. "We need to leave, now!" She told the clones, trying to hold off the incoming clankers. Rex was one of them. "Where's General Skywalker?" Commander Cody asked. Ahsoka bit her lip. "He's in trouble. But he told us to evacuate." She said. "You heard her! Get one board, now!" He yelled. Everyone but Rex boarded the ship. "Rex! Come on!" Ahsoka grabbbed his arm and pulled him in the ship that now took off to Coruscant to the Jedi Temple.

Once inside the Temple, Ahsoka went to a safe room where she thought she needed to meditate... To reach out and sense her Master... She could sense him... He was in pain! She winced as more pain came to Anakin and then it was so intense, she dropped to her knees and screamed.

"General! Are you alright?" Rex was sent into a panic, dropping next to his commanding officer who was sweating and shaking. Gasps of air escaped Ahsoka's lips as she tried to steady herself on the palms of her hands. "General... Ahsoka, Look at me!" He snapped, throwing his blaster rifle across the room of the ship and grabbing her shoulders. She was expecting this sort of outburst from him so all she did was breathe heavy and stare into the eyes of her Captain... The pain started to fade as she lost contact with her master.

"I'm... I'm sorry, Rex, I- I think Anakin's in trouble... Big trouble." She panted as he helped her to her feet. "Well, you heard the General, Ahsoka... We can't go back." He pointed out. "I know... That's why we need some help." She bit her lip and went to the Cockpit... The ship lurched from Hyperspace and then came to a sudden stop, engines failing.

"What's Happening?!" Starter shouted from the Navi- Computers. "The engines are failing... Hold onto something!" Ahsoka yelled, grabbing the seats for support before the ship started to make a long descent to a uncharted planet. The smell of char and smoke filled the Togruta's nose as the ship started to speed up. Ahsoka saw flames and knew that this was gonna be one heck of a crash. The minute the ship touched the ground, Ahsoka's whole body was flung forward and she smashed her face into the controls of the ship, and was out in 3 seconds.

The flames were engulfing the ship... And the leader of the Militia, didn't want to watch the forest go up in flames. He called out to the men and they sped towards the smoldering wreckage of the ship. They carried them out, clone by clone, but stopped short, finding Ahsoka on the floor, a gash in her cheek... Her lightsabers hanging at her waist. The men looked at each other. "A Jedi... We should take her to our leader... She'll know what to do." They grabbed Ahsoka's arms and legs and carried her to the horses. They slung her body over one horse, tying her to the saddle. (Yeah, A real damned horse, people!)

"Move out!" The Leader shouted. They all started walking they're horses back to home base... A safe zone. It's an uncharted planet for Separatists and Republic to hide from the wars. They're is a cloaking device on the planet that cannot be destroyed, rendering their planet invisible, even. Unable to be tracked on a Navi-Computer.

The horses neared the village and some people gasped when they saw... They're always afraid of Jedi, especially when they're armed. But not for long. They reached their leader's tent and pulled the flaps back. "Gracie..." The leader asked. "Yes, Demitri?" She looked up from the papers and Holobooks on her desk and at Demitri. "We have an intruder... She's a Jedi." He stated. "Send her in." Gracie put down the datapad and waited. The horse entered the tent and she saw the unconscious Togruta teenager.

"Her ship must've crashed... It wasn't very far from here." He said. Two guards took Ahsoka off the horse and tied her wrists and ankles to a chair. "Send out the troops. Bring back anybody that was with her. I don't expect her to tell the truth." They mounted their horses and galloped away. Gracie reached around Ahsoka and took her lightsabers from her.

It took a while for the troops to return, but they brought back everyone. They put them down in Gracie's tent and she cuffed them... Stun Cuffs are usually used on Jedi but they'll have to do... Minutes passed and Gracie was pacing circles around Ahsoka... Just then, she heard a groan from her. Gracie stood in front of Ahsoka as her head raised.

"Master?" Was the first thing she asked. "Not exactly..." Gracie smiled at the teenager. Her eyes flashed as her vision became clearer. She struggled but the ropes held her in place. "Why am I here?! Who do you think you are?!" She was pissed. But Gracie didn't as much as flinch. "I think I'm the Leader of this camp and you and your men are trespassers." She stated, crossing her arms over her robes and long gown.

Ahsoka bit her lip. "Our ship crashed when our Hyperspace drive gave out. We're not trespassing. If anything, we're fugitives." She stated. Gracie smiled. "How do I know you're not lying?" She said.

"Jedi don't lie... Where are the clones?" Ahsoka was concerned now. "They're fine. Unconscious but fine." Gracie pointed to the men, backs pressed to the wall and cuffed. Ahsoka breathed in. "Are you going to kill us?" She was afraid of the answer... "No... If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already... With this." She held up Ahsoka's lightsaber.

Ahsoka expected nothing less... So she sighed. "Then, why am I still here?" she asked. Gracie bit her lip. "Tell me your name... And what happened before you crashed." She said. "My name is Ahsoka Tano and before we crashed, we were trying to rescue Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She said. Those words hit Gracie like a ton of bricks... "Obi-Wan? What happened?" Gracie was now fearing the worst for him. "Well... We don't know. He could be dead for all we know." Ahsoka bit her lip...

"But... But that's impossible... I know Obi-Wan and he doesn't go down without a fight!" Gracie leaned over the table of datapads and gasped. "He does when he's captive by a psychotic Cyborg... And I can't help him, and my master, unless you let me go." Ahsoka then felt something from Gracie... Something she never felt... Gracie was glowing. And it was bright.

Her heart was filled with sadness but also happiness. But then... There was force in her. The Force was coursing through her veins and Ahsoka felt more Force from this woman than her time on Mortis. It was very strong in her...

"How do you know Obi-Wan, if I can ask?" Ahsoka asked, peering to the leader... Gracie sucked in a long breath before speaking again.

"He-..." Gracie was stuttering. Something she rarely did...Then she spoke in a hushed tone... But Ahsoka heard loud and clear.

"He's my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

Rex was the next to gain consciousness and when he saw himself cuffed, he yanked the restraints but it sent an electrical wave through him. "Don't struggle, Captain... You'll exhaust yourself." Gracie chimed, standing over the troops who awoke one by one. "Where are we? Where's the General?" Commander Cody questioned. "If you are referring to Padawan Tano... She's safe. And unharmed... Resting now." Gracie took the keys out of the pocket to her robe and got on her knees.

"If I take these off... Promise not to run?" She asked Rex. He looked away and nodded but it wasn't good enough for Gracie. She hooked her fingers in the neckline of his armor and forced him to look at her. "Promise...?" She growled. "Yes! I promise..." He said. "Good," She slipped the key into the lock and the restraints snapped off his wrist. And he did as promised... He didn't try to run. Nor did the troopers. Once the last of the cuffs were off, Gracie threw them on the table and looked over the datapads.

The troopers just stood there, awkwardly... "You can look around, if you like. But try and run, Demitri will bring you back." She smiled. They left at that point. Gracie closed her eyes and put her hand onto the table... And drifted it closer to the dresser drawer... She felt a faint echo that slowly became magnified... And then she felt as if her soul was sucked out of her...

She then saw again... Saw her brother, saw the battalion of droids, saw the cyborg, saw Anakin... Everything. It was playing before her eyes. The last time she saw Obi-Wan, he was still a young Padawan, under Qui-Gon's teachings. And now, a Jedi Master... She's never seen him more pitiful... And Anakin weakened right beside him.

"I'm losing my patience, I'll say it again... Give me the information!" The Cyborg yelled in anger, picking Anakin up by his collar. He growled. "Never... You'll never get it from me..." He panted, dirt covering his face, blood dripping from his brow. "I grow tired of your arrogance, Republic filth!" The cyborg snapped a black whip against Anakin's face, cutting his cheek. Gracie gasped, hearing him cry out in pain. He then hit her brother. "No..." She felt tears fall from her eyes and she was gasping for breath at the unbelievable sight.

"I'll save you, Obi-Wan! You hear me! I'll save you!" She shouted... Nobody could see her... Nobody could hear her. But she still shouted. "I promise!" And just then, she faded out.

She opened her eyes and saw she was back in her tent, leaning over the table. "Gracie!" Someone shouted in her ear. She jumped at the sight of Demitri. "S-Sorry Demitri but... I have to go." She ran out of the tent and to the tent she let Ahsoka stay in. She pulled the tent flaps back and saw Ahsoka soaking in a metal tub.

Ahsoka lurched forward in shock but relaxed at the sight of Gracie... "Forgive the intrusion, Ahsoka but... We need to talk." She said. "About..." She waited, sinking back into the hot water. "My brother... And your Master... I have seen them, Ahsoka... And they're in great pain." She said. Ahsoka looked up at Gracie and sat up, looking in her eyes. "My master already gave me orders not to intervene. I..." Ahsoka started.

"Something tells me that, if you break the rules, you'll save a life. Ahsoka... We're not just going to sit here." She told her. "What can I do about it?" Ahsoka asked. "Send the call for reinforcements, Ahsoka. Call the Republic." Gracie said. Ahsoka bit her lip. "We need to get back to the _Twilight_, I can send a signal out if we can reach it." She said. "My men are recovering supplies and restoring the ship as we speak." Ahsoka grinned and asked for a towel.

Once out of the tub, Gracie led Ahsoka to a dresser and she took out robes that were similar to Gracie's but smaller and Ahsoka slipped them on. She lend Ahsoka a pair of boots and gloves and took her outside to the horses. "Get on." Gracie mounted her horse, Merida. Ahsoka looked at the animal, oblivious as to what it was but she obliged. "Hold on... Yah!" Gracie cracked the reins and Merida quickly leaped into a gallop, running fast as the wind blew in her mane. Ahsoka's grip around Gracie's waist became tighter as Merida leaped over a log in their path, stomping on her hooves heavily...

They reached the wreckage and saw the Militia, bringing things out of the ship and working on it from the inside, repairing the Hyperdrive. "Do you think you can send a transmission? How bad is the ship damaged?" Gracie dismounted the horse and Ahsoka followed, feeling numb in her thighs. "I... Don't know." She regained her balance. "Well, come on." Gracie motioned for Ahsoka to follow and she approached the Militia. "How are the repairs?" Gracie asked. "Coming along slowly, I'm afraid. There's no way this tin can is getting off the ground in a week."

Ahsoka sighed. "What about communications?" She asked. "The communications are functioning fine." He said. Ahsoka then darted into the ship without another word. "Do you think the Jedi's a threat?" He asked Gracie. "I don't think so... She's just as scared as I am. And no matter what, I will find my brother and rescue him. Even if it means dying in the process..." She sucked in a long breath. "Death, Gracie? Little steep, don't you think?" He asked her.

"When it comes to my brother, nothing is too steep." She said, cracking her knuckles. "I'm seeing a whole new side of you, Gracie, have to admit, it's freaking me out." He snickered. "Thank you." She saluted him and then heard the yelling of Ahsoka. "There's a ship on the way! We'll be able to save them after all." She said, just as Gracie's head snapped up to attention.

"Good work, Ahsoka... Now I just hope I'll be able to see my brother again... Alive."

**_If anybody is wondering what she did earlier, her soul separated from her body and transported to where she wanted to go. Kind of like what Prue could do in "_**_Charmed"_**_, except no one could see her._**

**_Thanks for the support, guys! It means a lot to me!_**


	3. Chapter 3

"I take it that you weren't planning to stick around." Obi-Wan said to Anakin who sat on the floor, shackled to the wall, bloody and beaten. But not as bad as Obi-Wan. "No, I wasn't... I just hope Ahsoka got out OK." He said, looking down. "Well, for all we know, she could be dead. I don't sense anything in this place... Not even the droids." Obi-Wan said as if he hadn't just been beaten a minute ago.

The word, 'Dead' was the thing that made his eyes shoot open, his head snap up, and anger broil in his blood. "Don't you dare say Ahsoka's dead! She's smarter than that!" He shouted, clenching his hands into fists. "Anakin, calm down." The Jedi cautioned... Anakin slumped to the wall and let out a rickety breath.

"You've formed an attachment to Ahsoka, Anakin. Sometimes it feels as if you care more about your padawan than Senator Amidala." Obi-Wan said after the silence became unbearable. Anakin knew this feeling... He didn't try to fight it either. He's already lost his mother to Tusken Raiders. And Ahsoka was like... His only source of sanity to get away from that memory. Obi-Wan knew about Anakin and Padme. For a while. But never said anything, the feelings for the Senator completely showable.

"What difference does it make? We're gonna die here anyway!" Anakin strangled angry. "Don't be so sure, Anakin... Ahsoka will come back. And if she does, she'll be thrown in here WITH us, or escape with us." Obi-Wan said. Anakin bit down on his bloody lip. "How do you know she's gonna come back?" Anakin said. "She's taken lessons from you hasn't she? And if there's one thing you've taught her, it's to NOT follow orders." He smirked at the Jedi Knight.

"You're right... And Ahsoka's a fighter. She won't give up that easily... I know this." He said. Obi-Wan felt his love for the Padawan... "You shouldn't form attachments, Anakin. It can only lead to heartbreak." He cautioned. "Oh, give it a rest, would you?" He said, rolling his eyes and shifting on the floor. "I mean, haven't you ever been emotionally attached to someone... Anyone?" The questioned seemed to strangle Obi-Wan's throat as he thought of her...

"Gracie." He breathed restlessly. "Gracie..." Anakin lingered at the name. "My sister was my biggest attachment." He admitted. "Whoa, back up! You have a sister?!" Anakin said, oblivious as to what he was hearing... "Had. She's dead now... I swear, One minute... she was giggling as she hid Qui-Gon's lightsaber from him under my mattress, which got me into trouble..." He smiled at the thought.

And then his smile faded. "Then the next... She was gone. Me and Qui Gon searched for weeks... Weeks dragged into months... She's dead. And all because I let my guard down. You turn your back for a minute, just for one minute! And everything crashes into flames. Anakin, watch what you say to Ahsoka... You don't want to end up like me. Don't let Ahsoka die like I let Gracie die..." He was pleading to him.

It took Anakin a few seconds to comprehend what he was saying. "I promise, Master... I promise."

* * *

"You still sure you're up for this?" Demitri asked Gracie once again before she hopped into the plane. "I'm not just going to sit back and let my brother die, Demitri! Of course I'm up for it... I promise that I'll be back alive..." She hugged her commanding officer and best friend before boarding the ship with Ahsoka.

"Ready for this, Gracie?" The Jedi asked. Gracie shifted easily in her leather jumpsuit and nodded. But something was still bugging her... This ship was large enough for a whole militia to fit on board and have room left over. They had rooms in the ship too. Gracie walked down the metal hallways of the ship before stopping. "Ahsoka... Can I ask you something?" She said. "Anything."

"Have you... Have you ever, you know... Projected yourself, somewhere else?" She asked. "I... I don't know what you mean." The Youngling stood there, bewildered. "Well... When I was in my tent... All I could think about was my brother... And then, I felt my soul leave my body... Literally. And there I was. I saw My brother... The Cyborg, the droids, the facility... Anakin. I saw it all. And they were both being beaten. Badly." Gracie admitted, biting her lip.

I then felt a little dizzy. "Gracie... Gracie, are you OK?" Ahsoka asked. I then felt it again. My soul separated from my body and I was shoved forward into somewhere else. I lurched forward and looked around... "Obi-Wan, stay awake!" I looked down and my brother was at my feet... He could not have looked more terrible. I watched as Anakin kicked Obi-Wan's leg.

He looked at the Knight. "What? We're going to die soon anyway... Soon I can finally see my sister. And apologize." He said, in the verge of tears. "No... He still thinks I'm dead." Gracie muttered before getting on her knees and touching her brother's shoulder. Her hand lay there before she wrapped him in a touchless embrace and cried.

"You won't die tonight brother. Not if I can help it!" She said, cursing at... Nobody. They couldn't see her. Nor hear her. But just then, She felt Obi-Wan's skin quiver and his head shot up... "Gracie..." He whispered. Before she could react, Gracie was launched back into a gasping realm, short of breath.

"Ah! AH!" Gracie screamed at the top of her lungs... Her brother can't think she's dead... Can he?


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure we can do this? I mean, I'm not exactly a Jedi, Ahsoka." She said as they neared their destination. "One thing my Master has told me, it's to have faith, no matter who you are." She smiled. A smile rose on Gracie's face as the ship slowed... "Are we going in as one or taking separate warships?" Gracie asked. "We're going in all together. We have a better chance that way." A clone said.

"Alright. Do we have a scale of the perimeter?" Gracie said. Ahsoka stuttered. "We did... But my master has the hologram." She said, rubbing the back of her neck. Gracie groaned. "Looks like we're going in blind. Old archives will suit me fine. I've been here before." She looked at the upcoming prison. There were watch towers everywhere. "Get down!" Ahsoka jumped on Gracie to get her down.

They passed by unnoticed and then went in for a landing. "Everyone, Stealth Generators!" Gracie yelled, strapping hers around her waist. That was something she brought with her. Enough Stealth Generators for every clone on the ship and then some.

"I wonder, how'd you get a hold of these? We don't even have these at the temple." Ahsoka said, strapping hers to her waist. Gracie shrugged. The ramp opened up and there were droids everywhere. "Stealth mode, now!" Ahsoka whisper yelled. The clones activated the generators and when they stepped out in front of them, nothing.

"I was expecting Jedi!" The droid said. "Get back to work!" Another yelled. They took the opportunity and went in. The doors were ray shielded. "Shit! That wasn't the plan!" Gracie swore. "Well it's in the plan now!" Ahsoka said. Gracie then got an idea. "Everyone, step back." She said, walking up to the panel and sighing. "Ahsoka, give me your lightsaber." She said. "What?"

"Don't ask questions, just do it!" Gracie snapped. "OK!" Ahsoka gave her the yellow lightsaber and she opened it. And just like that, cover was blown. "Jedi!" The droids said. "We've got Clankers, Commander!" Captain Rex said. "Damn it!" Gracie swore and started to drag the lightsaber along the panel. Several blaster shots fired in her direction. "Don't worry, Gracie! Just keep going!" Ahsoka said, opening her green lightsaber and deflecting the shots coming towards Gracie. The clones fired several runs of ammo and killed nearly a battalion of droids.

"Any day now, Kenobi Girl!" Rex yelled. "Shut up!" She yelled back, finally closing the lightsaber. Ahsoka stood next to her. "Ready? One, two, three!" She said, and Ahsoka pushed on the panel with her. "Now what?" Ahsoka said. "Step back." She opened the lightsaber again and stabbed the middle of the wire connections. The shield went down and so did the droid shields. And then, all droids were destroyed. Gracie was grinning.

"How did you know that would work?" Ahsoka asked. "Uh... Educated Guess?" She shrugged. "Nice. It worked, lets go!" She said. "Here," She held out Ahsoka's lightsaber. "You keep that until we're out of here. Come on, boys!" Ahsoka said, telling the clones to follow. Gracie ran beside Ahsoka and bit her lip. "How are we gonna find them, Ahsoka?" She asked. They stopped in their tracks. "I didn't think about that."

Gracie smacked her forehead. "Alright, so how is this going to work?" Just then, blasters went off. Droids. More droids. "Duck!" Gracie slammed Ahsoka against the wall next to her. "Ready for this?" Ahsoka asked. "No." Gracie said. "Neither am I. Lets go!" The lightsabers opened and both girls charged towards the droids. Ahsoka swung vigorously and Gracie just went with what felt right.

She tackled a droid on the ground, cut it's arms off and stabbed it in the chest. Before another droid could shoot her, She swung behind her, taking out it's legs. Ahsoka cut up the last one and stood up. "Lets keep moving!" Ahsoka yelled. And then, the alarm went off along with red lights. "Great, they know we're here." Ahsoka scowled. "No time! Because Obi-Wan's running out of that!" Gracie yelled, still running.

Ahsoka just followed behind. "Think our generators will work in here?" Ahsoka asked. "One way to find out. Captain, test it!" Gracie commanded. Rex turned on the generator and was invisible to the troops. Alright. It works. Stealth and enhancers on!" Gracie commanded. The clones turned them on and then the enhancers so they were visible to each other. Gracie bit her lip and told them to go.

They walked down the halls as silent as possible and passed by cameras unseen. They reached a hallway and Ahsoka looked at each door. "This was the door where I lost Anakin." Ahsoka said. "You sure?" She asked. "Gracie, there's melted metal on the door..." She then got an idea. "Hey, remember when you... Projected yourself out to Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asked. "Yeah..." Gracie said. "Maybe you can do it now! Find out where he is!" She said.

"OK... I'll try." She closed her eyes and only thought of her brother... "Obi-Wan... Obi-Wan... Anakin..." She thought of them both. And then, she was flung forward and appeared in a new room. That room where they were being held. Looking down, her brother was cut and dirty. Anakin looked no better. "Oh no..." She walked towards the door and pushed on it... Her hand passed through and then she dragged herself to go with it.

Gracie looked around and then saw herself along with Ahsoka, who stared at her. She bit her lip and then closed her eyes. She was slammed back into body and she gasped. She knew where she was now.

"Come on. It's that one," She pointed at the door across the hall. "Come on," They walked towards the door and she put her hand on it. "You sure?" Ahsoka asked. "Positive. Come on, we need to get through. Rex, Cody, guard us." Gracie said. "Yes, ma'am!" Cody said, cocking the gun in his hand and keeping it pointed towards the left. Ahsoka opened her lightsaber and Gracie opened the other one.

"Go!" They stabbed the door and dragged the saber in a circle from one side to the other. "Ahsoka, all you." Gracie said, closing the lightsaber. Ahsoka closed her eyes and thrusted her hand out, pushing on the hunk of metal in her way. She crawled through the hole first. "Ahsoka!" Anakin said, looking up. "Master!" She ran towards him. "How'd you find us? Better yet, how'd you get in here?" He asked.

"Uh... I had some help." Ahsoka said. Gracie crawled through the hole and smiled. "Gracie?" Obi-Wan blinked just in case he was hallucinating. "Obi-Wan!" She yelled and hugged him as tight as possible. "That's Gracie?" Anakin said. "Uh, sorry to be such a disappointment." She said. Ahsoka smirked. "Come on, we gotta get out of here." They cut the restraints off their wrists and helped them stand up.

Just then, blaster shots were fired. Gracie groaned. "No time to explain! Right now, we gotta get outta here!" She said. "Where are your lightsabers?" Ahsoka asked. "Taken. In that crate." He pointed to a safe that was locked. "Stay back!" Gracie opened the lightsaber and sliced the panel in half. The trunk opened. "How did..." Ahsoka started. "I guessed." She shrugged and took out the lightsabers. "Ah!" She heard.

Gracie turned around and saw her brother crumpled on the ground. "Obi-Wan!" She shouted, helping him up. "I... I'm alright, Gracie... Don't worry about me." He said. "I will worry about you! It's my job." She said. He smiled and she gave him his lightsaber. "We're outta here." They ran towards the door. Anakin was in pain but he wasn't showing it. Usually, Obi-Wan was better at hiding pain, but not this time. He was clearly showing it. "I hope you know where we're going!" Anakin yelled. "Not a clue. But there's no harm in trying, huh?" I shouted back. He let out a groan.

"So we're running blind! That's a good option!" Anakin said. "Hey! We had to get you out blind! You should be thanking us!" She snapped. "I'm sorry but it hasn't been thoroughly thought out." He said. "Well, there's nothing like a field run, huh?" Gracie smiled at Ahsoka who ran beside her. "Yeah, why not?" Ahsoka smiled. A smile rose on Obi-Wan's face as they skidded to a halt. It was a clear run to the ship. But there must've been droids in the towers.

They had to leave, NOW! "OK, everyone. On three, we are running for the ship. Any droids coming, I want Cody, Fives, and Waxer to cover the left. Rex, you Kits, and Arson to get right. Everyone else, your behind us. OK?" Gracie shouted orders. They all were agreed. "Nerra, get your lightsaber ready! Master Skywalker, you stay close to me! Ahsoka, stay with Obi-Wan. Everyone, go!" They ran out and shots were immediately fired at them.

Gracie opened the lightsaber and started deflecting blaster shots. Anakin stood with her, back to back. "Was this part of the plan?" He said. "The plan wasn't thoroughly thought out, Master Skywalker. It was either Do or Die! Your lucky we got here when we did." Gracie said. "Yeah, and the other luck will be if we get out of here in one piece!" He said, deflecting more shots. Gracie scowled... Nearly seven droids were headed in Cody's direction. She had to act.

"Cody, get down!" She said. He looked at her and she threw the lightsaber from her hand. It spun around in the air and decapitated all the droids, and then came right back to her. Anakin stared in shock. "How did you do that?!" He said, deflecting more blaster shots. She stared at her hands and lightsaber... "No idea. OK, everybody, Spread out! Cover Ahsoka while she takes out those towers!" Gracie told them. "Wait, you let my Padawan scale a gun tower?!" Anakin yelled. "It's all under control, Master Skywalker. Have a little faith in her." Gracie smirked.

"I really don't have time for faith." He snapped, loosing focus for one minute. Droidekas tumbled out and started firing at Gracie and Anakin. "Get Down!" Gracie yelled, jumping on Anakin and holding him down on the ground. The forces held in place and everyone was still alive. Gracie sat on Anakin's stomach and deflected shots and fired them back at the droids. She stood up and helped Anakin to his feet. "Thanks." He said. "Don't mention it." She smiled. The droids came closer. "We can't beat it's shield, Gracie!" Obi-Wan shouted. She bit her lip.

"Ahsoka, take out those towers! Now!" She said. The firing above increased in volume and explosions came. Remains of the tower flung in their direction. Gracie looked up towards the tower and then Anakin tackled her to the ground. "Get Down!" He said. She hit the ground and coughed. A large sheet of metal flew over their heads and Gracie smiled. "Thanks." She said.

"No problem. Now we're even." They stood up. "OK, now! Everyone on the ship!" Anakin yelled. Gracie saw Ahsoka jump out of the tower and on the pavement. "OK, in! Now!" Gracie said. Once the ramp was closed, they took off. They heard blasters in their direction but it was too late. They went into Hyperspace.

A smile came to Gracie's face. "Well, that was successful." She huffed. "Yeah, we're all still here." Rex said, taking off his helmet. "Everything intact?" She asked. "I don't know. I can't feel my left arm." Cody mocked. "Nice... OK, we're headed back to camp." Gracie said, walking towards the Cockpit.

"What? Are you crazy, we have to get back to Coruscant!" Anakin said. "Not with those wounds. We won't make it before the long term damage settles in. We have First Aid back at camp. And that's where we're going. All in favor?" She said. Everyone, even Obi-Wan, raised his hand. Everyone except Anakin. "Settled then. We go back to camp. You and you, follow me." She pointed at Anakin and Obi-Wan. They followed her to a medical room.

"Sit down, Nerra... And I'll tell you everything."


	5. Chapter 5

"So ever since I escaped Death Watch, I started a village where free spirits could go. People who aren't Separatists Nor are they Republic." Gracie told Obi-Wan her story. "But how did Ahsoka find your camp?" Anakin said, sitting on the other bed, shirtless. Obi-Wan was also. She was dabbing at the cuts on his arm. "That's the tricky part... She doesn't know what happened to the ship. But I think it was sabotage." She said.

"Are you saying one of the clones turned on the Republic and tried to kill Ahsoka and the clones?" Obi-Wan asked. "50/50 chance, Obi-Wan. One thing's for sure. A Hyperdrive doesn't give out without reason." She said. Obi-Wan winced. "Sorry... These cuts are deep." She said, dabbing another one on his arm. "How did you find us, Gracie?" He asked. She bit her lip.

"It's hard to explain... I guess, when I thought about you, I could see you. But you couldn't see me. Like a projection. Like I was there, but I wasn't there... You know what I mean?" She said. "I think so..." Obi-Wan trailed off. "I have no idea." Anakin said. "I didn't think you would." She rolled her eyes. There was a piece of metal wedged in Obi-Wan's back. She nearly shrieked but stopped her.

"You aren't gonna like this... Bite down in this." She handed him a cloth. "Why? What's wrong?" He said. "A piece of metal is wedged in your back. It won't feel good... Just hang on." She went to the cupboard and jumped on the bed, sitting behind him. "Ready?" She asked. "I guess,"

"Don't say I didn't warn you. One, Two, Three!" She wrapped the tweezers around it and ripped it out, Minimal complaints but lots of whining. "Oh, stop whining, Obi-Wan. I though Jedi were tough." She said. He glared. With a smirk, she rolled her eyes and wet the cloth. "Here," He took it from her and held it to his face. She stood up and walked to Anakin who was a little hesitant.

"Don't worry, Master Skywalker. I'm only trying to help." She said, now wetting another cloth. "Yeah, if you weren't Obi-Wan's sister, no chance I would trust you." He said. She groaned. "Stop whining. And hold still." He did as he was told and she ran the cloth across his shoulders, washing off the dirt and blood. Before he could say anything, a groan came from him. "What is it?" She said, stopping.

"N-Nothing. I'm fine." He lied. But she just went along with it. She continued to wash off his back and then on his arms. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there, for you, Obi-Wan... Sometimes, you just... Can't go home. I couldn't bear to face mom after what happened." She said. "It's alright, Numa... I'm just glad your OK." He said. A smile spread on her lips as she washed Anakin's other arm. He was really tense. "Are you OK, Master Skywalker?" She asked.

"Yeah. But this is really awkward for me." He said. "Well, I'm sorry, but I have to. Or else any cuts might get infected." She told him. "Gracie!" She looked up at Ahsoka. "We're coming near camp..." She looked at her and then at her Master. "Did I interrupt something?" She said. They both looked at each other and then at Ahsoka. "No!" They said in sync. Ahsoka grinned and closed the door.

"Your Padawan sure knows how to make... ANY situation awkward." Gracie commented. "Well, it's what she does." He said. She rid the dirt and blood from his chest and then cleaned off the cloth. "How'd you become a special in first aid?" Obi-Wan said. "From what I remember, you stabbed me three times before making a proper injection of Bacta."

She sighed. "You learn a lot when you live with people who don't. And uh, little advice. You may wanna give me your lightsabers. The villagers don't take kindly to Jedi." She said. "Why not?" Anakin asked. "They don't trust them because of all the battles they've started." She told them. Obi-Wan found this a little shocking.

"But why? Your the sister of a Jedi." Anakin pointed out. "I'm aware of this, Master Skywalker. But for the longest time, he thought I was dead... Only natural for me to think the same..." She looked down. "But your not, Gracie... And thank the force that you came back to me." Obi-Wan put his hand on her shoulder. She wiped a tear away and crushed him in another hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She cried. "I've missed you, too, Numa..." He said. She snickered and breathed in. "Your gonna need new clothes. Once we land, I'll steal some from Demitri's closet." She smirked. "Who's Demitri?" Anakin asked. "My head officer. Highly trusted, I'll tell you that. Not to mention, my loyal guard. And friend." She said.

"Sounds nice." He assumed. "Oh, he can be nasty. Don't mess with him, or the militia." she cautioned. "Thanks for the tip." He shrugged. "Gracie, we're here." Ahsoka said, opening the door. "Great." She smiled and walked to the cockpit, looking at the village from the viewing window. The first person she saw was Demitri.

"Demitri!" She said, happily. They pulled down the loading ramp and Gracie ran to her friend. "Gracie! Your alive!" He said, dismounting his horse. She crushed him in a hug. "Yep. And I brought friends." She said. "Who?" Demitri looked over her shoulder and saw the two men. "Who are they?" He asked.

"Introduction, Obi-Wan, Master Skywalker, meet Demitri. Demitri. Obi-Wan and Anakin Skywalker." She said. "Wait! Your brother's a Jedi?" He said. "Uh... Yeah." She smiled. "And you've never told me this?" He said, a little mad. "Well, you never asked." She said, shrugging. He groaned. "Fair enough. Men! Bring the horses around!" He yelled. They were about 1 mile away from camp.

They brought the extra horses, knowing that they would be needed. Gracie saw Merida and smiled. "Hey, girl! Did you miss me?" She whinnied and nipped at Gracie' face, saying her hello. "Come on, I got someone I want you to meet." She said, pulling on the reins and guiding her. "Obi-Wan! This is my horse. Merida." She said. He looked at her. "She's beautiful." He said.

"She should be. She's my horse." Gracie smirked. He rolled his eyes. "Get on," She hooked her foot into the stirrup and helped Obi-Wan on the horse. Merida nickered and Gracie put her into a trot. She stood in front of Anakin who was hesitant with the horse. "Come on, he doesn't bite... Not always." She grinned. He grabbed the saddle and jumped on. "Hold the reins and don't let go. Yah!" She snapped her own and Merida went into an immediate gallop.

Obi-Wan hugged her waist and she snickered. "What are you afraid of?!" She said, over the wind. "Nothing! I'm afraid of falling!" He said back. She laughed out loud and they neared the village. She looked over at Ahsoka who had a death grip on the reins. Smiling, she looked at Anakin. He seemed like a natural.

"Whoa!" She pulled back gently on the reins and stopped at the village. Gracie jumped off Merida and flipped the reins over her head. Obi-Wan stood next to the horse, now numb in his thighs. Gracie stiffened her laughter and lead Merida around back where she was put in the top pasture. "So, what exactly do you do around here?" Anakin said, coming up behind Gracie. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Prosper. We all get along here. Because we all agree that we don't want to be either Republic or Separatist. I started the camp with Demitri." She said. "You don't want to be a part of the Republic?" He asked. "Well, not really. We have our lives here and we're happy. Seems like enough to us." She shrugged. He let it roll off his shoulders. She was a strange one... But that's why the villagers loved her.

Back at her tent, she gave her brother and Anakin some new clothes. "Get dressed. Take a look around. Get to know some people." She said. "You sure are high up with this place, Gracie." Obi-Wan said. "Well, of course, Nerra... It's my home." She grinned. Gracie grabbed a new pair of robes for herself and left the tent. She saw Ahsoka making conversation with another girl her age and saw Rex talking to Demitri. She went to a bathing tent, took off her robes and washed her hair.

She wrapped a towel around her head, put fresh robes on and dried her hair off. She hopes that in a few days, everyone will get used to them. That's her prayer, actually.


End file.
